Worlds Collide
by jpjustinsong
Summary: In this alternate universe, Judy never graduated from the police academy, and Nick... He's still Nick. One day, the fox shows up at her farm to buy blueberries. He attempts to flirt with her, she didn't like it. But she had the same feelings for him. Come along with this journey, where they'll find love and a new future. Note: I don't own Zootopia and all the rights.
1. Chapter 1 - Don't Talk to Strangers

**Author's Note:**

This is a first time writing a fan-fic. So please excuse my English. If you see any mistakes, can you please contact me and I can fix it. Also I need a cover for this story, if any artists want to help me, please also contact me. Thanks!

Coming soon to Wattpad.

PS I don't own Zootopia.

* * *

The bunny stood there slumped over on her chair beside the stand, thinking about how she failed her training at the academy. After months of her training, she failed all the training courses she had to do due to her size, so she was kicked out the academy. Since she had nowhere else to go, she went back to her parents' farm.

She noticed that today is a sunny day, but her mood was highly the opposite of that.

Training to be a police officer was her life-long dream, but crushed in seconds when she was forced out of the academy.

 _Son of a-_

"Hey Jude the Dude, how's it going?" Great. That one cheerful dad that doesn't see their daughter mourning.

"I'm Fine," Judy said plainly, continuing to stare at the ground.

"You're not fine, your ears are drooping." Fun. That reassuring mom that reassures when you don't want to be reassured

"Do you really think I'm fine!" Judy lashed out "I was KICKED out of the academy for failing everything because everything was too big for me, and I was too small. My dreams were crushed by just a simple order made by the freakin' instructor that NEVER believed in me! Do you really think I'm fine-"

Judy stops yelling when she sees a pink truck pull up to the stand. It says _Gideon Pies._ And at the bottom says _In Collaboration with Hopps Family Farm._

 _Oh no, this can't be happening! My childhood bully is a freakn' pie baker! And worst of all, Gideon is friends with mom and dad!_

Judy's eyes began to tear up. She relived the part where he hurt her most during her childhood. Thinking about that just disliked him and her parents even more.

"Judy, Hun, are you okay? You're crying." her mother asked, showing her concern

"No, I'm fine. I just need some... alone time, please" she muttered. Saying that just made her force more tears out.

She scurried across the field, trying to avoid being seen. Judy heard a car door slam and footsteps in the gravel. Gideon Grey.

She kept walking forward, trying to invade out, but she couldn't help eavesdropping at the same time.

"Heya there, Mr and Miss Hopps. I baked some pies for family, and also came over for some fresh produce that I need for my pies!" Must be Gideon.

"Thank you so much for the pies, Gideon. What kind of produce would you like?" Mr. Hopps asked. Listening to her mother being nice to her childhood bully just made her want to barf and gouge her eyeballs out.

"Just some blueberries and strawberries, please. How's Judy's training going on?" he asked

"Oh. About that... she came home because, unfortunately, she failed every course and was kicked out the academy." Miss Hopps said, "She'd love to talk to you, but she doesn't feel well, so she's going back in."

 _Please kill me now._ Judy sped up

"She must be very small for all those training courses because they're always meant for larger mammals, not for some small town dreaming small bunny!" Gideon wheezed.

 _Even his laugh is as ugly as him._ _Once a bully, always a bully. No one changes when they grow up._

* * *

 **About 16 years before...**

"Amen to that. Carrot farming is a noble profession..."

Young Judy zoned out, ignoring the lecture that her parents are giving to her that she can't be a police officer, she was more focused on Gideon and his weasel friend stalking her friends into the back alley of all the booths.

While her parents are not watching her, yapping there like there's no tomorrow, she runs over to the alcove.

She peers back. Her parents are **still** yapping. Judy decides to continue on.

She runs over to a tree, hiding behind it, she watched as the action unfolds

"Gimme your tickets right now, or I'm gonna kick your meek little sheep butt." Gideon pushes her sheep friend on the head. Her other sheep friend and bunny friend cower behind her.

"Ow! Cut it out, Gideon!" her friend snaps back

"Baa-Baa" Gideon imitates her "What are ya gonna do, cry?" Gideon snatches the tickets out of her hand.

Judy had enough

"Hey!" Judy shouts out, revealing herself from the tree "You heard her. Cut it out."

Gideon and his weasel friend turn their attention to Judy, her friends start to cower away.

"Nice costume, loser. What crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny can be a cop?" Gideon mocks

"Kindly return my friends' tickets," Judy asked

Gideon pats his pockets where the tickets are located "Come and get 'em... But watch out, 'cause I'm a fox," he raised his claws out "And like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey. And that killer instinct's still in our DNA."

"You don't scare me, Gideon!" Judy confidently said

Gideon shoves Judy over onto the ground. Her friends scream and run over to the same tree that Judy hid behind to take shelter. Gideon goes closer to Judy

"You scared now?" Gideon mocks to her

Judy's breathing fastened, and her nose starts to twitch.

"Look at her nose twitch. She is scared!" the weasel laughed

Gideon comes even closer to Judy "Cry little baby bunny. Cry-"

In a flash, Judy kicks Gideon right at his mouth. He checks his mouth if it was bleeding, and licks his lips.

"Oh, You don't don't know when to quit, do ya?" Gideon reveals his claws.

Then, _ **slash!**_ He slashes Judy's left cheek, she screams, loudly. She reaches for her cheek, rubbing it, she wicks blood from the wound. Judy gasps back in horror, seeing the blood ooze off her hand, and onto her police costume.

"I want you to remember this moment- the next time you think you will ever be anything more than just a stupid, carrot farming dumb bunny!" Gideon screams at her and once again pushes her head to the ground.

Judy can only admit defeat. She stays there lying helplessly, while Gideon and his weasel friends share a high-five, and walks away.

She looks back at the tree, her friends weren't there.

 _They've must've run away when they saw the blood._

Her mom and dad ran over to her "Oh my God, Judy, we heard you scream, is everything okay?" her mom asked.

"Sweet cheese and crackers! Judy, you're bleeding," Her dad held up her face "What happened?"

"I bumped into the tree, which scratched my face, and I fell." Judy lied

"Oh, my! Let's get to the fair infirmary sweetheart, where they can treat you. Okay?" her mom lent her up.

They started to head back.

Judy looked back to where Gideon and the weasel ran off and only saw two specks along the horizon of trees.

* * *

 **Present Day...**

The next day, Judy was all alone manning the stand.

 _Good, no parents to worry about. I really didn't want them here_

It was a very slow, hot day. Judy had to constantly refuel herself with water. Minutes felt like hours. No one came to the stand, except for one elder goat, who just only asked for directions around Bunnyburrow.

 _No one's going to buy fruits and vegetables in this heat, I might as well pack up._

Just as when Judy picked up the first signage to pack up, a red sports car pulled up. The car's engine ceased, and she heard the driver's door open, and a pair of fuzzy, pointy ears appeared from the top of the car. She heard the crunch of footsteps on the gravel road, while the figure walked around the car.

It was a fox. Slim. Orange fur. Male. Green eyes. Green Hawaiian shirt. Blue tie, with red stripes. Brown pants. Aviator sunglasses. Typical police observations of a police officer or an ex-trainee wanting to be a police officer.

The fox walked to the stand, taking off his glasses. His jaw dropped

"Hi, my name is Nick Wilde and-" the fox, Nick Wilde, started

"What do you want? Fox!" Judy snapped, annoyed

"Did you know you're beautiful. I mean! Not that I like you, or anything?" he chuckled

 _Urg. Flirting_

"Just tell me what you like. I don't have all day."

"It's only 9 in the morning. How about I stay here and keep telling you how beautiful you are,"

Judy glared at him, more annoyed than ever.

His eyes widened "Wow! Angry Bun," he muttered, "I'd like some blueberries."

...

The engine revved up, and the car sped off, leaving a trail of dust.

 _That stupid fox._

Judy went to put the money in the box but noticed a piece of paper along with it.

It was a note.

 **You're beautiful just like the night sky.**

 **You often the brightest star around, sitting there to be found.**

 **Will you come with me, there's a surprise that I have that is as beautiful as you.**

 **\- Nick Wilde**

 **PS. Meet me here back at 10. I have a surprise for you.**

 **Never got your name, I'd like to know it**

 _Does he really like me? By the way, he looked at me, it sure did look like he did. With his charming smile and his wonderful flirting, any vixen would fall for him. Why did he choose me?_

 _His face. His eyes. He's so handsome. Gosh._

* * *

Nick revved up the engine to his red sports car and drove off. He reached an intersection and turned right. He put the car on park.

Nick looked back to make sure that the Hopps Family Farm wasn't in sight, and that the bunny couldn't see that he parked the car.

Nick exhaled in relief.

 _Dammit! That was hell of a cute bunny. I've seen her before. I never know that she's so cute and beautiful closeup. I know that I'm not supposed to call a bunny cute, but, who's listening? It's just my thoughts in my head talking to myself. Anyways, she looked very upset, like she lost something. A family member? A friend? Or she's just depressed? I'll swoon her into telling me,_ _ **if**_ _she does want to come with me, she might not even like me. Well, I'll find out tonight._

Nick shifted his gear to drive on his car, and continued to drive ahead to the highway, he had other matters to tend to before these evening plans.

* * *

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Judy ran to the front door to open it

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Hang on, when did you get so uppity? Are you feeling any better?" His dad called out, from the kitchen, her parents followed her to the front door.

"Yep, I just what to take a stroll around Bunnyburrow!"

"This late at night? Honey, it's almost 10 at night. Are you sure you want to take a stroll now?" her mother asked

"Yep, I'm super sure. I'll be back. If not, then that means I found someplace like a hotel to stay for the night. OK? I'm not little anymore, I can handle stuff myself now. Anyways, bye!" Judy opened the door and ran out.

Judy waited by the stand, that is now cleared out of fruits and vegetables for the night.

She waited for at least 20 minutes for the red car to pull in, but with a bunny's limited night vision, she couldn't see very well at night.

She waited a bit more until she saw a pair of headlights coming towards her, and a sound of an engine became louder.

The car pulled up. The same fox came out the door, coming out handing her a bouquet of flowers

"For my sweet bunny." He handed the flowers to her, with his same smirk on his face

Judy just chuckled.

 _I love his ways._

Judy stepped into the car, sitting in the seat.

At first, she noticed that the seats were twice the size of her.

 _Probably fox size._

The fox got in "I know the seat is gigantic compared to you, but I can't do anything about that," he got his seat belt on "By the way, my name's Nick Wilde like you know."

"Judy Hopps"

 _Judy Hopps, huh, what a cute little name, especially when her last name is pun._

"Let's go, I have something to show you."

Then the car zoomed away from the stand.


	2. Chapter Two: Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:** _ **  
**_

Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time. Please forgive me. I was on vacation for the past month and never got the chance to update the story. But I finally got it completed (YAY!). This chapter might be short due to the time limit I have right now, since school starting in about two days, so chapters might take longer to write. Especially I'm going into High School :0

But thank you for the long wait. If you see any mistakes, please report them to me, it'll be a big help :)

Also I do not own Zootopia and it's to the long awaiting story.

And finally onto the long awaiting story.

* * *

Nick was a fast driver, he curved through the mountainous areas like they were nothing. But to Judy could feel the G-force pulling her at each twist and turn. Nick also was well over the speed limit. He was driving 65 in a 50 zone.

"Well, at least you could drive a bit slower, you're going 15 above the speed limit," Judy mumbled to herself.

"What did you say, Carrots?" Nick asked

"First of all, slow down the car, you're going 15 over the speed limit. Second of all, I was mumbling to myself. And last, of all, don't call me Carrots." Judy complained

 _In the first 10 minutes that we met, that fox already made me a nickname!_

"I thought your farm grew carrots? No?" Nick kept staring out the windshield into the vastness, only taking glances at Judy.

"Yes, but we also grow a variety of produce. For example, blueberries, strawberries, cabbages etc." Judy said

"Here we are!" Nick exclaimed, like something in him just snapped.

Judy's eyes widened, what she saw was terrific. She opened the door, staring straight ahead out the front window at the amazing beauty it possessed.

The city skyline of Zootopia.

Over the cliff was the Zootopia skyline at night. She saw flashing, gleaming lights come from the hustle and bustle of the city. In the water surrounding the city she saw the dim lights of the boats that were in the water.

"Oh my god, Nick, this is beautiful," Judy faced the fox "I always dreamed of living in Zootopia. But I never got the chance." Judy's face fell, she sat down on the grass. Nick followed her.

"Why? Because of your parents?" Nick asked

"No," Judy exhaled. She hesitated "Can you keep a secret?" she asked

"No..." Nick joked

Judy frowned at him

"Fine, yes," Nick said

Judy continued "Since I was a child, I wanted to become a police officer. I even made a dumb little stage play at school about it. But after, my parents disagreed with me, convincing me not to become a police officer, and keep working on the farm, crushing my dreams," Judy exhaled again "Sorry, I can't continue, I'm not ready to talk about this."

"No, it's okay, I get it." Nick comforted her. He reached for her shoulder to pat but hesitated, then he retreated his hand

They sat in silence for minutes staring at the skyline, minutes felt like hours.

A cool breeze blew by, and Judy shuddered. Then a fuzzy warm blanket wrapped around her. No. It wasn't a blanket, it was a tail, to be more precise, Nick's tail.

Judy broke the silence "What the heck! This is absolutely absurd. I need to go." Judy got up, Nick's tail unravelled from her.

Nick got up with her "Wait. What?! You just ruined the moment." Nick argued

"Sorry, but your tail wrapping around me is just... weird. You know, I just met you." Judy continued to walk into the under grove behind them

"You know, almost every day, I would pass by your farm to see you, when I came out the car today, to see you... you were so much cuter close-up," Nick complained

Judy turned around "One: Don't ever call me cute or to any other bunnies," Judy gave him the death glare "Two: Were you stalking me?" Judy's eyes narrowed

Nick opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Exactly." Judy turned around and continued her journey into the forest. Until she disappeared into the forest.

Nick stood there. Frozen.

* * *

Judy mumbled to herself while walking back onto the main road.

 _Stalker._

 _Stalker._

 _Stalker._

That was the only thing she could think of. She didn't mean for this to happen, she just only overreacted. Yes. Overreacted.

It was pitch-black, and her bunny eyes weren't the best at night, or at any dark place.

Judy glanced at her watch, her watch didn't emit any kind light but she could make out an 11:49.

 _It's getting dark, and home is way too far away to walk back home._

Instantly Judy whipped out her phone from her pocket and unlocked her phone.

 _I never got his number. Please stop thinking about_ _him_ _. Stop thinking about him, just stop!_

She scrunched up her nose, and exhaled sharply.

She went on to search for a motel on her phone.

One was a mile away.

* * *

Nick got into his car and drove away from the cliff, he turned to the main road heading for the interstate.

 _Was I really stalking her? If she really thought that, that means that she won't ever want to see me again, and I can't let that happen._

Nick turned onto the interstate. Heading towards Zootopia, the bright lights of the city makes it hard to not notice it from afar, or even a 10-mile radius away from the city.

Nick's phone pinged a text from Finnick, his hustling partner.

 **How did the "date" go?** _Finnick_

Nick quickly picked up his phone, texting back to him, glancing up and back down to his phone many times to keep an eye on the road.

 **For the hundredth time, it wasn't a date, it was a** **-**

Nick looked back up, the rear of a truck was right in front of him.

With Nick's quick reaction, he swung the wheel to the left, trying to avoid the truck, but it was too late.

In a flash, Nick's metal death trap crashed into the rear of the truck and crashed.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Judy woke up to the alarm that she had set on her phone.

She groaned while she got up and fumbled to turn off the alarm on her phone

7 AM, the phone said

 _Great. Another boring day on the farm. I wish I was a police officer, patrolling the streets of Zootopia._

Judy wished she could just stay in the motel, but she knew that her parents would be worried if she never came home.

 _Ugggh. Whatever._

Judy reached for the TV remote to watch TV. She wanted to procrastinate and stay at the motel.

ZNN was on, with the grey leopard and the moose as the hosts of the news channel.

 **"Last night, at around midnight a red sports car and a commercial truck were involved in a collision, the red sports car collided into the back of the truck."** snapshots of the collision flashed on the screen. The leopard continued **"The truck driver was not injured, but the fox driving red sports car was seriously injured and is seeking treatment at the Zootopian General Hospital.**

Judy zoned out. The moose continued on the developing story in the background.

 _Oh my god, was she talking about Nick? All the details add up to him, the time, the car, the mammal, but it can't be possible._

 _I just have to go to find out._


End file.
